TDI Again
by darkshadow229
Summary: What if TDI was different? What if the characters were different? What if it all changed?
1. Chapter 1

TDI Again

Chris McClean said in a cheerful voice "Welcome to Total Dram Island! I am your great host, Chris McClean. This is my co-host, Chef Hatchet."

Chris continued "Twenty-two campers will stay at this quiet, old summer camp. Camp Wawanakwa will be their home for the next 4 weeks. Every day, the twenty-two campers will compete in a challenge. Somebody will be voted off."

The boats came. A yellow-haired girl in a red jacket with a drumstick in her jacket pocket came off. Chris smiled falsely.

Chris said "Bridgette, welcome to Total Drama Island!"

Bridgette smiled and said in a happy but sarcastic voice "Gee, thanks, Chris!"

Bridgette walked away, grumbling angrily "What did I do to deserve this?" The next contestant was a boy in a blue sweater in a cowboy hat.

Chris said "Geoff, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Geoff said "Thank you, Chris. Do we have a TV here?"

Chris said "Sorry, Geoff. No TV's. Guess you won't be watching your favorite TV shows for a while."

Geoff said "Well, I could enjoy this." Geoff walked over to Bridgette and said "Hi, I'm Geoff and…" Bridgette said angrily "Go away!"

After all the contestants had came to camp, Chris said "You will be divided into 2 teams of 11. There are two teams: The Blue Shock and The Green Buzzers. Duncan Anderson, Geoff Lucas, Heather Jensen, Eva Warner, Trent Yong, Beth Kinnat, Tyler Golad, Katie Okara, DJ Horris, Justin Bell and Sadie Jackson, you are the Blue Shock of Jackson. Everyone else, you are the Green Buzzers of Lincoln." The 22 contestants were handed blazers and T-shirts.

Duncan said "Chris, you are making this look like it is a school than a camp."

Chris said "You see, Duncan, our original plan was to create a fake school, put about 30 students in it and see if they could get along. So these were originally supposed to be your uniforms. But since it is a camp now, we have to keep the uniforms. The Blue Shock is identified by the yellow patch on their blazers. The Green Buzzers are identified by the white patch on their blazers. Campers of Jackson and Lincoln, come to the cliff for your first challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

TDI Again chapter 2

Chris said "You all will be jumping off this cliff into waters. Easy, right? No. Carnivore sharks are in the lake and if you are unlucky, well…. you get the picture."

Confession Cam

Trent- Did he say sharks? I do **not **like sharks. Once when I was 5, I played with a shark and nearly got a black eye.

Geoff- Sharks? That's plain wild! I would **not** do that. I want the money, but going against several meat-eating sharks with one me is not on my "to-do" list.

Izzy- I love sharks! One time, I wrestled a shark and now we are best friends! I always visit him during the summer. Another time, I saw a bear and now its head rests on my mantel!

Tyler went first. Tyler gulped when he saw the sharks. Sharks? Why did it have to be sharks? Tyler hated water and because of that, doesn't try out for the swimming team. Tyler jumped. He made it, just barely.

Chris said "Next one!"

Bridgette was next. Bridgette shivered silently. She didn't mind water, but with sharks in it. At least she could relate to Izzy. She jumped quickly. She made it. She kissed the sharks. She walked out of the lake.

Confession Cam

Bridgette- I don't mind water. In fact, it helps me wake up in the gym's locker room when I am tired.

Duncan- Bridgette must be either clever or mad. I would say clever because if she is mad….

Geoff- Bridgette would kiss a shark but won't talk to me. What is with that? Does she hate me?

Tyler- Why? Bridgette seems to take a liking to sharks.

Geoff jumped next. He looked at Bridgette. Geoff said "Bridgette, why did you…" Bridgette said "Those sharks fit my needs, unlike you. I don't like you, even as a friend or fellow contestant." Geoff's eyes widened and Geoff starts to cry.

After everyone jumped, Chris said "The next part is to break into groups of 3. I will name the groups now.

Group 1: Trent, Duncan, Heather

Group 2: Beth, Lindsay, Eva

Group 3: Geoff, DJ, Sadie

Group 4: Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette

Group 5: Katie, Justin, Izzy

Izzy thought "Perfect! The right time to see Chris in action!"

Confession Cam

Duncan- How do I feel being in a group with and the Guitarist? Pretty angry.

Izzy- I have a crush on Chris. Now that I am in a group, I can go see Chris.

Izzy finds Chris in his trailer. Izzy smirks. Now is the time. She'll be Chris's girlfriend, maybe even partner or wife by sunset. She walks over to Chris's chair. Izzy wraps her arms around Chris.

Izzy said "Chris, do you miss me? I want **you, **Chris."


	3. The Betrayal

TDI Again chapter 3

While Sadie has been switched with Bridgette, Heather had fallen into a hole and while Trent is trying to help her up, Duncan is leaning against a tree, laughing.

Trent said "That is not funny. How would you feel if youfell down a hole?"

Bridgette ignored Geoff and took out her I-Pod and listened to one of her songs. Geoff thought " Going to secondary school is better."

Confession Cam

Chris- Geoff spent 5 years of his life in the UK, including this year. Geoff has never attended his last year of school, Year 13 or Grade 12.

Geoff- I wish I hade chosen to finish my last year in school instead of missing it to be on TDI. I like Bridgette, but she hates me. Duncan is cruel, yet funny. Justin looks like one of the Jonas Brothers to the girls, but to me, he is a donkey.

Justin and Katie, meeting up with Izzy won the challenge.

Bridgette glared at Geoff and said "Duncan cheated."

Duncan angrily said "I never cheated!"

Bridgette said "Duncan dug out a hole for Heather and Trent to fall in to win the challenge by himself."

Trent and Heather glared at Duncan. Duncan sighed.

Trent muttered "Duncan, you are cruel."

Confession Cam

Trent- I want to vote off Duncan after he did! But somebody else blew it tonight.

Geoff- Bridgette is making me want to vote her off. But my second and third choices are Justin and Duncan.

Courtney- Katie, Justin and Izzy have immunity, so I am voting for the one person who slowed their team down.

Chris said "Heather, Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, Ezekiel, Cody, Leshawna, Gwen, Noah, Cody. The final three are Geoff, Duncan and Sadie. The next one safe is…. Sadie."

Geoff looked scared, while Duncan grinned evilly.

"The final marshmallow goes to…. both!"

Geoff gasped in shock.

Duncan said "Both of us are safe?"


	4. The Romance

TDI Again chapter 4

Chris said "Yeah, I guess either of you saw that coming right?"

* * *

Confession Cam

Chris- "Now, I decided to add a small twist to the voting. It is genius and impossible to fail at."

Geoff- "I actually was looking forward to going back to the UK. Bridgette's hot but she's also in a terrible mood not to mention she's a rebellious skater. Duncan is OK but I think I'll stick with better company since he just acts like the idiots back home. I- I want to show Bridgette that I'm different."

Duncan- "OK, so I might have inferred a little. But going back to the all-boys juvenile hall is not an option at all. I like teasing that prep Courtney. She's probably been in boarding, private and prep schools all her life so she's never faced actual people. She's only known other stuck-up losers that are rich, little brats that live in mansions and have fancy sports cars. Geoff's a bit of a geek but I think we might be able to get along as he and Trent stick to **my** rules."

* * *

At the Buzzers camp, Bridgette was venting her anger against Geoff out on the one of the only enemies she probably has among the team: Lindsay.

Bridgette shouted "I swear, Lindsay, you're worthless! How any boy or girl at this place even likes you puzzles me to the fullest extent!" before punching Lindsay in her face once more.

Lindsay is so angry at Bridgette. That is the 4th time she had done that to her since she came here. She just gave insults. Then she did graffiti. After that, she verbally shouted at her. But Bridgette took that all to the extreme from now on.

Lindsay growled "You disgust me, Bridgette! Poor Geoff!" and then spat on Bridgette's low top sneaker.

Bridgette punched her eye while Lindsay howled. The emotional pain was worse than the physical pain. Bridgette walked away from the tree leaving a sobbed and bruised Lindsay tied to it.

* * *

Confession Cam

Chris- "Harsh. Being Bridgette's personal punching bag for the week is terrible. I would hate to be Lindsay right now."

Bridgette- "Why Lindsay, you ask? Well, any other girl here is not an option, especially Courtney. Besides, all those bruises on her face are just make-up. The whole thing is staged. She'll get sympathy and I'll be the pitiful one. It's a win-win situation."

Lindsay- "Well, Geoff did leave a card on my bed last week and just the other day, Heather kissed me. Since she's usually isolated by the others, which was surprising."

Heather- "Why Lindsay? Well, she's probably the only one I could trust beside Bridgette in this place. We all have one thing in common: we think this place is a dump."

* * *

At the Shock camp, Geoff was repeatedly trying to ask Bridgette out but the cold and quick refusals are starting to take place.

Geoff said "Bridgette, are you sure?"

Bridgette snapped "Look, freak, I would rather go out with a rabid dog than you."

* * *

Confession Cam

Bridgette- "Bad enough that I'm stuck in this dump. I don't need Mega-Nerd stalking me 24/7. Word is he's conspiring with Juvie and Guitar Boy. Well, we can't have this going on, now can we?"


End file.
